A Harbinger is Born
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Rated K, Ancient Percy, SYOC being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

The Son

 _ **Hey guys, I decided to start another story. It's about an underdetermined kid after the titan war, and the giant war never happened. Jason is a greek, and the Romans have made peace with the greeks, building on each other. My new character has his own secrets about his bloodline, and a new romance will kindle, causing my character to have to make a choice: Love or power? Hope you enjoy guys!**_

I walked through the old stone hallways leading to my mother's office. My footsteps echoed, and my apprehension grew. I had seen my mother plenty of times before, but no matter what, her gaze always makes me feel like a failure. She said that I have the same eyes myself. In fact, she said I got a lot of things from her, except for my hair. Mine was a rich brown, compared to her white hair.

I opened the solid oak doors, and bowed at her desk. "You called for me, mother?"

"Samson," She smiled, "Yes I did. The time has come for you to go to the camp. Are you ready?"

"I just have to pack."

"When you're ready, Brutus is waiting for you at the door."

"Yes mother." I bowed once more, and left the room. I went to my room, and I packed for the trip to Camp Halfblood. I grabbed a black duffel bag and stuffed it with my clothes and weapons. I know, you're thinking, _What kind of mom let's you keep weapons laying around?_ Well, it helps when your mom's a powerful god. Anyways, I put what I usually wear: Leather jackets, white t-shirts, faded jeans, and my cowboy boots. I went ahead and put my combat boots in for training. I looked at my main weapon, a tube of chapstick. Before you think I need a rubber room, let me explain. I used the Mist to make it look like a tube of chapstick. It's really a sword called Stormbringer _,_ which can shapeshift into any weapon or tool I want.

I put it in my pocket and clipped on my survival bracelet, which helps me survive more than a normal bracelet. It's really a shield my mother gave me for my twelfth birthday. Once I finished packing, I slung my bag over my shoulder and took the elevator to the first floor. My mom has disguised herself as a big CEO in a manufacturing company. I waited for the doors to open, the elevator playing _Eye of the tiger_. The doors dinged open, and I walked out the front door, where a black _Ferrari Laferrari_ was waiting for me. I climbed in the passenger seat, and Brutus drove off.

Brutus is a son of Hermes, so he knows how to get around fast. Within an hour, we had traveled from Chicago all the way to Long Island. He stopped before Half blood hill, where I saw Peleus curled around Thalia's tree. Don't ask how I know about these things, cause that would mean a lot of explanations, and that just takes too long.

I waved goodbye to Brutus, and climbed up the hill heading to camp. To keep suspicions down, I summoned the Chimera, which I defeated easily and pretended to be injured. Sure enough, I felt two campers pick me up and take me to the Big House. I waited a few moments before I woke up, and I saw Chiron looking down at me. I played dumb and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are at Camp Halfblood, and you are safe."

"What's happening?"

"You are a demigod. A child of one of the Greek gods."  
"That makes sense."

"Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?"

"I've met her, if that's what you mean." I hated lying all the time, but I couldn't just say who my mother was. I'm sworn to secrecy.

"Do you know if she's an Olympian?"

"No idea who she is exactly, all I know is that she's definitely not an Olympian."

Chiron nodded. "Hmm. Interesting. No matter! Come,... What is your name?"

"Samson. My friends call me Sammy."

"Well, Sammy, come with me. I'll show you to your temporarily living conditions, at least until you're claimed."

I followed Chiron to the Hermes cabin, which was empty right now.

Chiron said, "The rest of your cabin mates are training at the archery course if you want to join them after you get settled. Tell me if you need anything, and I will see you at dinner."  
He galloped off, and I set my bag on an empty bunk. I began creating my cache place, which Brutus advised me to do if I didn't want anything stolen. I pried a floorboard under my bed and hollowed the space. I place my weapons and my junk food I had packed to bring here. I put the floorboard back over the hole. After I changed into my training outfit, which consists of combat boots, camo military fatigues, and a white t-shirt, and headed over to the archery range.

I walked up, where Chiron was standing, talking to what I guessed to be the head councillors of the Hermes cabin. They looked exactly alike, except one was shorter than the other one. They looked over to me and smiled devilishly. I knew they were going to be a handful.

Chiron looked over at me and said, "Ah Samson, come meet your councillors, Travis and Connor Stoll."

"Charmed."

The one named Travis said, "Oh, I'm sure you'll warm up to us eventually!"

I looked at them sarcastically, and they flinched. Connor murmured, "He's got a death stare to him. Maybe he's a child of Hades?"

I said, "My parent's a goddess here, short stuff. And I'm not the death type."

"Point taken."

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll leave you to train. Have a good day." He galloped off, leaving me here with the Stoll brothers. I was chosen first for archery, which was their mistake. When Travis attempted to hand me a bow, I said, "I brought my own."

I pulled out Stormbringer, and Travis almost died laughing. I rolled my eyes and took off the cap, and a four foot blade sprung out. I placed it vertical, changing it to a bow, and shot a magically appearing arrow into the bullseye. I heard the laughing stop. The next thing I knew, I was being bombarded by questions like, _What the heck is that? How did you do that? Does the chapstick work?_ I just laughed as they asked all of these random questions. I pushed my way through the group, and I went to the arena, where Percy Jackson was sparring with Jason Grace.

I walked in quietly as their swords clashed. I was up to ten feet away when I saw Mrs. O'leary in the corner, chewing on a celestial bronze cow. I revealed myself to the fighters, who kept fighting. I cleared my throat, and they stopped swinging their swords. Perseus looked at me and asked, "New kid?"

"Yep. Sammy Harrin, at your service."  
"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Jason Grace."

Jason asked, "How's it going?"

I replied, "Wondering if one of you would like to spar with me?"

Percy said, "Sure. You have a weapon?"

I pulled out Stormbringer and took off the cap. "Which weapon do want to fight against?"

"What do you mean?"

"This thing changes into any weapon I want. Which weapon do you want me to fight you with?"

"Okay. How about a spear for starters?"

"Very well." I wiled Stormbringer to change, and the grip lengthened, and the blade became a spearpoint. I tapped my bracelet, which changed into a roman _scutum,_ a flat oval shield.  
He charged me with his sword, which I blocked easily and shoved him off me. I sweeped at his legs, but he jumped and stepped on my spear and tried to land a downward slash on me. I raised my shield and bashed his side, causing him to fall to the ground. I lifted my spear and leveled it at his chest.

"I give. That was some good fighting there, Samson, who trained you?"

"My mother hired the best fighters of the ages. She only wants the best for me."

"Oh yeah, who's your mother?"

"No idea."

"Who exactly did she have train you?"

She sent me to the Underworld, where I would get Hades to let me use some of the dead to train me."

"Strange. Well, they trained you well."

"That they did."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for dinner. I'll catch you later." He smiled, and I returned the smile, and Percy walked off to Cabin Three. I looked over at Jason, who looked stunned.

"What?"

"You beat Percy. He's the best swordfighter at camp."

"Even the best have flaws. You'd think everybody would know that." I walked out of the arena, and to the Hermes cabin to get ready for dinner.

The dinner table I was put at was crowded. Definitely a new feeling for me. I finished early and scraped my offering to my mother into the fire. I silently prayed, 'Mother. I am doing what I can, but everyone here keeps asking questions. What do I tell them?'

She whispered into my mind, ' _Patience, child… I am working on giving you a false claim my son. Just find out the secrets around here. Gather information. Keep an ear out. I will talk to you again soon._ ' 'Yes Mother.' I left the dining pavilion to go to the cabin. I sat on my bed and thought about the day. So much things happening in one day. I think I might like this camp. My thoughts were interrupted by a girl.

"Hey newbie, you coming to campfire?"

"The _what_!?"

"The campfire! Just c'mon!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the firepit. She sat me down next to her, and we listened to the songs sang by the Apollo cabin.

 _Percy…_

I walked to the campfire with Jason and Annabeth. We were laughing and joking, and Jason mentioned that new kid from the arena.

Annabeth had a puzzled look. "He beat you?"

"Yeah, you should have seen Percy's face when the kid had that spear at his chest!"

"Who is his parent?"

I replied, "He's an undetermined kid. Says his mother sent him to the Underworld to train with the greatest warriors."

Annabeth said, "He sounds arrogant. His mother could be Aphrodite."

"I doubt that. Aphrodite isn't the best parent for combat."

"Don't worry about it Percy," She leaned up and kissed my cheek, "We'll probably find out who his parent is at campfire. Now let's go, before we're late!" She started running, and Jason and I followed.

When we got there, Apollo cabin was in the middle of singing, "The itsy bitsy Arachne". I sat next to Annabeth and wrapped my arm around her. I saw Sammy sitting, there, not attempting to join in the singing around him. I saw his eyes travel around the group, always observing. His blue green eyes showed no emotion as he glanced at me. I looked away nervously from his gaze. That's probably what made him so scary. And look so confident. Then I saw who he was sitting by, and I smiled. There was Alexa, the most energetic kid in camp. Even at the campfire, she fidgeted on the seat, and Sammy showed a look of annoyance at the constant wiggling.

 _Samson…_

Who is this girl anyways? And why was she so fidgety? I felt like strangling her, I mean, c'mon, a three year old on sugar high doesn't move as much as this girl. I ignored it as best as I could, because I knew I was gonna live with her, so might as well get used to it. I stared into the fire as the songs kept going on and on and _on_. Finally, the Apollo cabin finished and took their seats. Chiron then stepped out in front of the fire. He announced to the camp,

"Welcome back to camp children. I have a feeling we are going to have a great summer this year. We have a newcomer today. This is Samson Harrin."

He pointed to me and Alexa bumped me with her elbow and said, "Stand up."

I slowly stood up and everyone clapped. I sat back down quickly, hating the attention. When everyone finished, Chiron concluded, "Now remember children, Capture the Flag is this thursday. If you haven't prepared, I suggest you do so. Now, off to bed!"

Everyone groaned, and we headed back to our cabins. I went over to my bed and laid down. I stared at the top of my bunk and waited for the lights to go out.

It was pitch dark in the middle of the night, and I was almost asleep when Travis shook me awake. I asked, "What do you want?"

He asked, " Do pigeons have feelings?"

I groaned and smacked him into the floor. He landed with a big thud, and I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	2. Adjustments

Hey guys, I know this I haven't been on in a while, but please be patient. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, because I am not satisfied with the quality. They will be uploaded when I am satisfied with the new chapters, under the same stories. Thank you for understanding, and being patient, and have a nice summer!

-Kawkawrawr


	3. SYOC

**Please be creative. You might give me some clues to a plot idea!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **:APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Skin Tone:  
Ethnicity:**

 **Build:**

 **Eyes** :

 **Facial structure:**

 **Hairstyle/color/length** :

 **Skin tone** :

 **Scars** :

 **Tattoos** :

 **Distinguishing features** :

 **Physical condition:**

 **Camp clothing** :

 **Casual clothing** :

 **Quest clothing** :

 **:BACKGROUND:**

 **History:**

 **Mortal Family info:**

 **Mortal Parent:  
godly parent:**

 **Other Family:  
Relationship with mortal parent:  
Relationship with godly parent:**

 **Life at camp:  
How they were claimed:**

 **Hometown:  
:PERSONAL:**

 **Personality:  
Personal items:  
Magical items:  
Pet(s):**

 **Thoughts about War:**

 **Thoughts about Death:**

 **Romance?:**

 **Quote(s):**

 **Fear(s):**

 **Fatal Flaw:  
Secret(s):**

 **Legacy of: (Optional, can be from multiple pantheons, because families are bound to have roots to other gods)**

 **Reason to love or hate the gods:**

 **:BATTLE:  
Weapon(s):**

 **Powers:**

 **Armor:  
Skills:  
Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Allegiance: (The gods, Gaea, Kronos, etc.)**

 **Google searches for weapons/armor: (To have a better clue)**


End file.
